Twas the Night Before
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: Germany agrees to stay up late with Italy on Christmas Eve so that they can see Santa Clause give them presents. Will they last the night?


**Disclaimer: OK, so none of this belongs to me. Just the story line. And maybe Santa Claus. XD**

**A/N: OK, I swear, I'll get back to LCeA soon! I just need to post up a couple of one-shot ideas and then I'll get back! Just gotta stop this stupid Writer's block... **

**Anyways, so I'm in a Christmas mood (yes, even at this time and hour... 1:00 A.M.), so I decided to post something Christmas-y! With two of my favorite charries, Germany and Italy~ Enjoy~ **

* * *

Germany never really was one to believe in Santa Claus. OK, sure, he only saw Santa once, and that was during World War Two, while he was stranded on a random island with Italy and Japan. But he knew very well that Finland was the one who gave out presents, not Santa Claus. Of course, Italy wouldn't hear of that. He was always one to believe in, well, everything. Still, why did he even agree to stay up late on Christmas Eve with Italy so that they can try to spot Santa Claus?

"I can't wait to see him!" Italy chirped excitedly as he joined Germany by the window. "Santa will never know we'll be here watching him give me presents!"

"Sure, but did you really have to bring me along with you?" Germany sighed, trying to tolerate Italy longer.

"Si! If any trouble comes, you can protect me!" Italy answered quickly, opening the window. Italy began to stick his head out of the window and into the cold, winter air. He took a few moments to gaze at the twinkling stars dotting the velvety night sky, matching the illuminating lights of Rome perfectly. Quickly, Italy looked left and right for a sign of Santa's sleigh and popped back inside.

"Nope, he's not here yet!" Italy announced, leaving the window wide open. Germany shivered a bit from the cold and wrapped his blanket around himself. He glanced over at Italy and noticed that he didn't have his blanket.

"A-Aren't you cold, Italy?" Germany asked, a little bit concerned for the Italian.

"Well, just a bit…" Italy shrugged carelessly, continuing to gaze out the window.

"Then, why won't you close the window?" Germany asked, wondering what got into the buffoon.

"I want to hear Santa's sleigh bells ring!" Italy responded happily, really getting into the Christmas spirit.

Germany sighed, knowing the Italian was probably shaking form the cold. Slowly, he unwound his own blanket and wrapped it around Italy's shoulders. "Ve!" Italy exclaimed in surprise as Germany wrapped the blanket around him. "Y-You didn't need to-"

"Nein, it's OK," Germany interjected, leaving the blanket alone. "You need it more than I do. Besides, a little wind can't hurt."

Italy opened his mouth again, but instead of a response, he yawned instead. "You're feeling sleepy?" Germany asked, hoping just to stop looking for Santa.

"No! I'm fine! I just needed to…" Italy yawned again for that moment, covering his mouth, "…yawn. Boy, I sure do hope Santa Claus comes soon! I really can't wait! Can't you, Germany?"

"Well… I'm not even sure he's real," Germany admitted straightforwardly to his friend.

"Aw, but why not? Everybody knows him! They even sing songs about him! He's got to be real!" Italy reasoned, still not convincing Germany. "Besides, you saw him once! Don't you remember? He brought you a present when we were fighting!"

"Ja, he did, but you do know that was actually Finland, right?" Germany responded, making Italy shocked.

"No, that wasn't Finland! He had the suit and everything!" Italy protested, utterly in disbelief.

"True, but he didn't even have a beard," Germany sighed, wondering how Italy could be so oblivious to that.

"B-But still, that was really Santa! He travels everywhere!" Italy protested even more.

Germany sighed, knowing that he might ruin Italy's dreams, so he didn't venture any further. "OK, whatever you say," Germany shrugged, and silence fell over the two friends. Germany's steel blue eyes wandered aimlessly over the gleaming lights of Rome flickering below. What would it be like spending Christmas there in Rome? Germany smiled a bit at the thought of spending Christmas with Italy again. Maybe he can…

Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder and turned to see Italy resting his head on his shoulder. "What are you doing, Italy?" Germany asked quietly.

"I feel tried, and I might fall asleep on the floor," Italy mumbled sleepily.

Germany blushed a little and patted Italy awkwardly, trying to lull him into sleep. Before he knew it, he began to hum a tune that seemed to surprise Italy a little bit. "Ve… Germany… are you singing Silent Night?" Italy asked quietly.

"Actually, yes," Germany nodded a bit. "It's the only Christmas song I can think of humming now."

"Oh…" Italy murmured, nodding his head sleepily. "…Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Buone Feste Natalizie…"

Germany smiled as Italy muttered the Italian way of saying "Merry Christmas" before he drifted off to sleep. It was a shame Santa didn't come for Italy, but at least he can spend time with Italy for Christmas. It will be nice this year…

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Italy."

**~0~**

Slowly, Italy's eyes fluttered open, revealing him to the morning sunshine.

…Oh no! He never saw Santa!

Quickly, Italy sat up, ignoring Germany asleep on the floor. He looked around to see a sign of Santa's arrival, but to no avail. Italy let out a disappointed sigh and began to clean up the blanket when he suddenly tripped over something. As he sat up, he picked up what he couldn't believe was a small wrapped box.

No, he could believe seeing a box, but he couldn't believe the note.

"_To Italy and Germany:_

_ Thank you for your efforts in trying to see me last night. I decided to give you guys something a little extra for being on my nice list for a long time. Merry Christmas!_

_ Ho ho ho,_

_ -Santa"_

"GERMANY!" Italy screamed, running over to Germany and tripped over where Germany was sprawled out on the floor. He landed directly on top of Germany, jerking the German awake effectively. "Germany, Germany, look! Look! Look!"

"Seriously, Italy, you could have just waked me up nicely…" Germany groaned incoherently, sitting up straighter. "What is it?"

Italy quickly handed Germany the note, slipping it into Germany's hand. As soon as Germany finished the note, he had an utter look of disbelief on his face. "Well, that's not Finland's handwriting… then who sent this?"

"Santa did! Santa did!" Italy chirped, jumping up and down happily like a little kid. He also showed the little box he tripped over to Germany, blabbering, "He also gave me this, Germany!"

"What's inside?"

"I don't know! I'll go open it now!" Italy chirped, ripping apart the wrapping paper eagerly and opening the box. He sucked in air sharply, making Germany curious as to what the gift was. He scooted over on his knees to where Italy was and gaped at the present.

It was a bell, shiny, smooth, and colored silver. Red lace wound around the ribbon like fingers intertwined when someone holds hands. "Wow… it's beautiful!" Italy exclaimed, seizing the bell quickly.

"Where do you think it came from?" Germany asked quickly.

"I think it's from Santa's reindeer!" Italy excitedly guessed, holding the bell close to his ear. He shook it up and down, and then Germany heard it.

A crystal clear ring rang out throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and back to the two friends. It was a beautiful sound…

"Santa really was here…" Italy murmured in realization, his expression filled with shock.

Germany glanced at the bell and back at Italy, knowing that Italy really thinks so. He just shrugged and nodded, saying, "Ja, he really was."

* * *

**So yeah, just a little one-shot about Santa. XD And yeah, I think the bell was a Polar Express reference... WHICH I DON'T OWN!**

**Anyways, gotta get back to LCeA... tomorrow. XD Happy holidays, everyone~**

**-Forever**


End file.
